heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Voyd
Voyd (real name Karen) is a young "wannabe" superhero who appears in Disney/Pixar's Incredibles 2. She is part of a group of second-rate Supers who aspire to join the ranks of superheroes. She is voiced by Sophia Bush. Background Development Voyd's super power called for some technical intervention to make it easier to achieve in layout animation. They wrote software to duplicate characters and connect multiple cameras so that when one looked through one side of the void hole, one would see what a camera at another location sees. If a character stuck their arm through the hole on one side, they needed to place a duplicate of the character's arm on the other side. Personality Because of the banning of Superheroes, Voyd was forced to hide her abilities from the world like other Supers. Being unable to be herself was hard for her, and when Winston Deavor sets out to bring Superheroes back she gets her chance to embrace her true self as a superhero. Despite being a powerful girl, Voyd is both eager and nervous about becoming a superhero in Winston's goal to bring them back. As a mega-fan of Elastigirl, Voyd looks up to her as the one woman in her life who has made her feel hopeful and consider her powers to be a gift and not a curse. Physical appearance Voyd has light tan skin and a slender figure with magenta lips, turquoise eyes and shoulder-length teal hair in an asymmetrical cut with the longest part covering the right side of her face. Her supersuit is a tight lime and teal leotard with sleeves. The front of her suit has a big indigo "V" with a lime oval in the middle, representing her ability to generate wormholes. The rest of her supersuit includes dark teal green tights, and a dark teal eye mask along with matching gloves and boots. Powers and abilities *'Dimensional teleportation:' Voyd's superpower is the ability to divert and warp objects around her to elsewhere by creating voids that allow the objects to appear and disappear. With this, she can instantly transport objects and allies to and from away from herself, bypass certain defenses (i.e. Violet's force-fields), as well as to re-direct imminent danger headed her way. Her ability to generate wormholes makes her a formidable hero at virtually any distance and perfect for missions that require long-distant travels and quick escapes. It is currently unknown what could happen should her portals de-manifest while something, or someone, is still passing through as the hole in space-time closes. Weaknesses *'Visual Limitation:' Though her inter-dimensional powers would appear to have an impressive range, they appear to be dependent on her line of sight to be deployed with consistence since it took her several attempts to get Elastigirl into Evelyn's getaway aircraft; that is, literally into the vehicle's interior, fuselage and all, which Voyd could not see in plain sight - hinting that vision is a crucial factor when utilizing her powers. *'Gesturing:' Voyd's wormholes seem to be dependent on her hand movements in order to properly direct where these portals would manifest from place to place. *'Unpredictability:' Voyd’s portals can sometimes become unpredictable. Role In the film Voyd was invited by Winston Deavor to take part in the growing campaign to legalize supers again. She got to meet her idol, Elastigirl. Being such a fan, she found it hard to contain her excitement and expressed her deep gratitude for what she was doing for her and supers alike. She showed off her ability to create portals and gave Elastigirl a hug. Soon after Winston's sister, Evelyn, revealed her true nature, Voyd was placed under her control with Hypno-goggles along with the other supers, instructed to capture Bob and Helen's children. As soon she has discovered that Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack had entered the ship, she has a struggle against Violet, whom she tries to place a pair of hypno-goggles onto, but is kicked away and blasted over the railing. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack escape, and release their parents and Frozone from Evelyn's control. Voyd and the other Wannabe Supers arrive and attack the Incredibles; she goes one-on-one against Elastigirl, who tries to hit Voyd with long-distance punches and kicks, only for the latter to defensively redirect the older superheroine's ranged assaults via her generated portals. Voyd even succeeds on the offensive by catching one of Elastigirl's punches through a portal and then manifesting the exiting one close to her idol, causing Elastigirl to sucker-punch herself. However, Elastigirl then swiftly enacts a counter-tactic to Voyd's portals by veering her punch after it goes inside and exits close to where Voyd is, finally managing to strike the space-warping super. Elastigirl immediately removes the goggles from Voyd, freeing the latter from Evelyn's control. Having regained her mind, Voyd helps Elastigirl board the jet Evelyn is trying to escape on, and catches them both in a portal as they falls from the sky. After Evelyn is arrested, Voyd strikes an applauding conversation with Violet, who apologizes for attacking her on the ship. Voyd is last seen witnessing the reinstatement of the Supers Relocation Program, making supers legal once again. Trivia *Voyd is the third character in the franchise to be a fan of one of the protagonists. The first was Buddy Pine/Syndrome who was a fan of Mr. Incredible in the first film and Winston Deavor who was a fan of the Incredibles (technically all supers in general) in the second film. **However, unlike Syndrome who remained evil throughout the first movie, Voyd remained good (aside from being hypnotised by Evelyn) throughout the second movie. *Voyd is somewhat similar to the character Blink from The Uncanny X-Men. *Voyd's name is a clear reference to the word "void", referencing her powers. *Unlike most women in the film, her face is very angular and masculine. Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters